With the rapid development of communication users and communication services, the existing cell resources cannot satisfy the increasing demand of traffic. Therefore, the capacity of a communication system needs to be expanded. Capacity expansion of the communication system may be implemented in the following manner the number of antennas is increased, and new cell resources are configured for antennas, so that new cell resources are added, and cell splitting is implemented. In this manner, the capacity of the communication system is improved, and cell resources are increased.
However, when the traffic is low, the existing network capacity needs to be managed to reduce system physical resources. In a multiple-antenna network structure, a method for reducing the system physical resources is cell combination, and specifically is, deleting cell resources of multiple antennas corresponding to multiple cells, or, deleting cell resources of multiple antennas corresponding to a same cell, and configuring, for the multiple antennas, cell resources which are the same as cell resources of another cell. In the foregoing implementation manner for cell combination, relevant devices, such as the antennas, are not turned off when the traffic is low, thereby wasting energy.